Little Dreams
by Yullen Sawada Di Arcobaleno
Summary: Algunos se preguntaran ¿que sucede antes de "The Honeymooners"?, pues esta es la respuesta. Traduccion: Prologo 02.
1. Prologo 01

**_Disclaimer_****_:_** Kyou Kara Maou! No me pertenece, es de su respectivo autor. Yo solo tomo prestado a sus personajes para poder entretenerlas un rato.

**_Advertencia:_** Romance / Lemon.

**_Advertencia 2:_** Este fic no me pertenece, yo solamente lo tome prestado de "Bard Of Death" para poder traducirlo.

**_Pareja:_** Yuuri y Wolfram

Little Dreams

**_Prologo 01:_**

He seguido viendo el atardecer en las tardes. Solamente durante el verano cuando era cálido en el crepúsculo y el sol podía colocarse temprano, y me sentaba en una silla en el balcón de nuestra recamara para mirar. Estaba solo cada día. Pienso que mis hermanos y mi prometido piensan que he escogido este lugar y hora para reflexionar personalmente y para estar en paz. Eso no era cierto. Preferiría estar con alguien, hablando quedamente mientras el sol se desvanecerse sobre el horizonte. Ahí no se necesitaría estar callado, considerando que podríamos estar solos, pero podríamos susurrar de todas formas como si el sol necesitara silencio para establecer la puesta.

Me gustaría tener compañía, pero ellos no saben eso y me siento muy exasperado para decirles, como si eso fuera evidente. Así que, he visto los atardeceres solo. No tengo nada positivo que reflexionar con excepción de mi buena salud y la felicidad de mis seres queridos. Pero ¿cuanto tiempo vivirán esos pensamientos?. Toma unos cuantos segundos contar esas bendiciones y entonces moverse sobre más cosas negativas.

Han pasado tantos años desde que Shibuya Yuuri, actual Maou, vino aquí. Algo como 5 o 6, si recuerdo correctamente. Han pasado 4 años desde que vino a vivir aquí permanentemente. Yo pensaba que el se iría para siempre, pero no, el regreso con una sonrisa abierta en su rostro y ojos tristes. Fue una decisión difícil de tomar para él. El ha escogido su deber y su reino por encima de su familia y la Tierra. Solía imaginar que el vino a casa por mi también, pero entonces me recordaba a mi mismo que eso no era realidad.

Entonces, cuando seguía viendo el atardecer, yo inclusive comencé a soñar. En lugar de reflexionar acerca de pelear o el estado del reino o la relación en la cual no tengo ninguna reciprocidad, podía crear pequeños sueños en mi cabeza. Pequeños sueños de amor y romance o pequeños sueños de pasión y valor. Me ahogaba en esos sueños. Yo espero que si sueño lo suficiente, mi fantasía se podría volver realdad.

Pero mientras más grande me vuelvo, ese sueño infantil se desvanece lejos y uso esas fantasías para lo que significan, escapes momentáneo de la realidad y no de alguna manera para cambiarlos. Lo imagina a él, viviendo hacia mí, su rostro lleno de vergüenza y culpa. Sus manos tomando las mías, sus ojos encontrándose con los míos, su latido tan denso que lo puedo sentir en las palmas de sus manos. El se disculparía por no notarme, me declararía su amor hacia mí y expresaría su profundo dolor por haberme herido cada día. Entonces él me besaría, en la boca, sus ojos cerrados mientras las lagrimas caen bajando por sus mejillas y por las mías.

Y entonces yo parpadeo, borrando mi sueño de despertar. Algunas veces mis sueños son tan vividos que pienso que realmente han ocurrido, solamente para verlo y conocer por la mirada en sus ojos que no es así. El siempre tiene esa misma, amistosa pero distante mirada.

Algunas veces podría imaginarnos caminando bajo la entrada después de la cena, yendo a prepararnos para dormir. Nuestros dedos se rozarían unos contra los otros, más de una vez por lo que se que paso a propósito. Fuera de la esquina de mi ojo podría ver que me está viendo fijamente, con cerrados a medio parpado. Repentinamente, el se detendría solo para empujarme bruscamente contra la pared y presionar su cuerpo contra el mío. Su hombría me presionaría contra mi muslo. Con el sentimiento, un sonrojo se movería lentamente a través de mi rostro y yo echaría mi cabeza hacia atrás. Sus labios atacarían mi cuello, sus dedos atacarían mi pecho y estomago mientras buscaban una entrada a mi piel desnuda. Mi respiración se volvería trabajosa. "Te amo", su aliento caliente resoplaría contra mi oído mientras el oprime sus labios contra los míos.

Entonces de nuevo, parpadearía. Mi erección estaría detallada en mis pantalones y calurosamente alineado con mi pierna, pulsándola de una manera frustrada. Usualmente, la ignoraría y esperaría para ir lejos, pero la primera vez que esto paso yo estaba golpeado con una pena muy pesada en mi corazón. Huyo del balcón, fuera de los dormitorios del Maou, paso a Yuuri quien me estaba llamando en una manera preocupada, y entro a mis propias habitaciones. Después de ver la puerta, me tiro a mi mismo en mi cama, prácticamente desgarrando mis pantalones para quitármelos. Me masturbo fuerte y rápido, para pensar en Yuuri, mientras lloro porque mis sueños me engañaron. O era ¿porque me engañe a mi mismo?. El dolor que siento brota en mi dé a manera en que llegue, saliendo fuera de mi corazón así como mi semilla lo hizo de mi cuerpo. Yo sabía, yo sabía entonces que Yuuri jamás podría amarme. Yo sabía que esos pequeños sueños eran el único lugar en donde el podría alguna vez darle reciprocidad a mis sentimientos y que eran mi única salvación de mi dolorosa realidad.

Continuara...

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

¡Ohayou!

Soy Mitsi-chan amiga de Yuuram-neko, y yo le estoy haciendo al favor a Nay de subir su capítulo, porque su mama le acaba de hablar para no se que (estoy en su compu), lamento lo de hace rato (subí el archivo equivocado), así que por favor no se molesten con Yuuram-neko; por cierto ella me comento que este Fic, es lo que sucede antes de "The Honeymooners", así que antes de que ella prosiga esa traducción, primero hará esta, así que por favor ¡¡disfrútenla!!

Disculpen lo que sucedió (Yuuram-neko), y le agradezco a mi amiga Mitsi por haber subido hace rato el capitulo, a pesar de haber sido el equivocado, pero la intención cuenta. Este fic al igual que mi otra traducción le pertenecen a "Bard Of Death".

Pero les pido que manden sus reviews para proseguir con la traducción, y posteriormente de terminar esta traducción proseguiré con la traducción de "The Honeymooners", la cual es su continuación (creo).


	2. Prologo 02

**_Disclaimer:_** Kyou Kara Maou! No me pertenece, es de su respectivo autor. Yo solo tomo prestado a sus personajes para poder entretenerlas un rato.

**_Advertencia: _**Romance / Lemon.

**_Advertencia 2:_** Este fic no me pertenece, yo solamente lo tome prestado de "Bard Of Death" para poder traducirlo.

**_Pareja:_** Yuuri y Wolfram

Little Dreams

**_Prologo 02:_**

Yuuri me ha besado algunas beses. Después de toda la pelea y muerte cercana, lo había acorralado para gritarle por ser un debilucho o algo estúpido estoy seguro. Mi aliento corre fuera de mí regañándolo y finalmente abro los ojos. El ha estado asustado hasta la muerte; temblando y muy nervioso, su rostro sudoroso y pálido. Esconde su rostro en sus manos y se ríe cerca de la histeria. La histeria se convierte en sollozos mientras me murmura, "En serio creía que todos íbamos a morir. Tenía tanto miedo...".

Nuestros ojos se encontraron. Sus profundos, tristes, brillantes diamantes negros. Las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos y el intento retirarlas lejos. Mi alma me dolió por él y traje su cuerpo hacia mis brazos. Él lo concedió, dejándome amarlo abiertamente esa única vez.

"Yuuri..." Dije su nombre para confortarlo, mis manos acariciaron su espalda.

"Nunca más quiero volver a sufrir algo como esto otra vez." Susurro.

Esa era la primera, para mis recuerdos, y la última vez que el dijo algo tan egoísta. No me había dado cuenta que su cabeza se recargo en mi hombre hasta que la levanto para que pudiera ver mi rostro. Por un momento nosotros solamente comenzamos como otro. Podría decir que él estaba intentando ver mis emociones mientras sus ojos le echaban un vistazo a mi rostro. Ellos vagaban sobre mis ojos, mis mejillas y entonces se detuvieron en mi boca. Entonces sus labios se detuvieron en mi boca, atrapándome fuera de guardia.

No respondí físicamente, pero mi corazón estaba bailando en mi pecho y mi mente estaba murmurando tan fuertemente que no podía escuchar mi propia respiración. Justamente tan rápido como termino, se tiro hacia atrás. Estaba asustado de sí mismo por haberme besado. Yo sabía que él no estaba intentando ser cruel cuando me empujo bruscamente o cuando corrió fuera de mi alcance y regreso a dentro del castillo. No me hubiera interesado de todas maneras; estaba muy conmocionado para moverme.

No había indicaciones de que en el futuro Yuuri pudiera tener sentimientos por mí. No nos hemos besado o incluso abrazado desde entonces. La idea cruzo mi mente de que el debería terminar por consuelo físico a solas, o porque él estaba en tal confusión emocional que su mente estaba confundida. Pero lo que se oculto profundamente en mi corazón fue la idea de que él me beso fuera de estar enamorado.

Continuara...

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

¡Ohayou!

Les escribe Yuuram-neko, espero que les agrade este fic, ya que realmente me estoy esmerando para poder traducirlo (bueno eso no importa del todo). Espero que me manden sus reviews para seguir traduciendo y proseguiré la traducción de "The Honeymooners" luego de terminar este fic.

A responder los reviews que mandaron en el capitulo anterior:

**_Neon-San: _**Muchas gracias por tu review y por supuesto que continuare traduciendo (cuando pueda por su puesto, la universidad es algo difícil) pero pondré lo mejor de mí para seguir con esta traducción y posteriormente seguiré con mi otra traducción.

**_Kikimaru:_** Estoy de acuerdo que le está yendo mal a Wolfram, pero hay que esperar que le vaya mejor conforme avanza la historia, y espero poder seguir actualizando y subiendo los capítulos cada 2 ó 4 semanas aproximadamente.


End file.
